Future Unraveled
by Kellydramionefan
Summary: This story is about how Hermione and Draco find each other after great pain and suffering. Comments and reviews are appreciated as I am a new writer and your input helps a lot.
1. Ginny's reveal

**Future ****Unraveled**

One day whilst on the run form a hoard of death-eaters Ron, Harry, and Hermione stumbled upon a perfect location to safely destroy the locket. Unbeknownst to them, they were not very far from where the Weasley household resides. "Ron this is the perfect place!" Harry exclaimed happily. 'Harry we need to keep moving, they will catch up to us soon enough." Hermione requested discerningly calm. "stop being so uptight and bossy Mione." Ron groans aggravated.

In the distance they here a shrill voice begging and screaming for them to stop. Ron sees in the distance, his baby sister running towards them covered in blood, Hermione freezes in shock like fear as to what could have happened to her closest girl friend.. "Guys stop running, please, just wait for me." Ginny calls out in a frightened tone. "Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you doing here!?" Ron angrily questions his younger sibling. "Ron, can't you see there's something wrong?" Harry asks frustrated. "Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asks, his voice filled with worry. "Harry I'm fine, its not my blood." She states, shooting Ron a livid glance.

"The whose blood is it?" Hermione asks, finally snapping out of her frozen state. Ginny whimpers before almost silently whispering " It's Fred's... he's dead." What! Who did it?" Ron shouts. "Voldemort did it." Ginny informs them in a somber tone. "No! That evil sod killed my brother!" Ron half yells half sobs. Harry holds onto Ron gently rubbing circles into his back as he breaks down in tears. Harry leans down close to Ron's right ear and whispers "Lets kill the git!" Ron quietly stands up and turns to the group. " Lets make him suffer, then kill him painfully!" Ron requests in a menacing voice.


	2. Goodbye Weasleys

The gang run towards Hogwarts to help fight Voldemort and the death eaters, only to find the grounds covered in the dead bodies of their friends. "I see Parvati, Padma and Lavender over here" Hermione shouts to her friends through her tears. Ron runs up to her and gives her a hug, as he does this he sees Crabbe, Goyle and their ring leader Draco walking towards them.

Draco smirks at them in his arrogant way and gives a snide remark "Your too late, Potter. You and your little gang of Gryffindork's are too late." Hermione snorts and says "we're not too late, we are right on time for Harry to kill Voldemort and win the war." All of her friends, but Harry flinch as she says his evil name.

"You dare speak The Dark Lord's name you filthy mudblood" Goyle shouts menacingly at them, attempting to frighten the lot. Draco smacks Goyle and says to his lackeys. "I think we found a gift for The Dark Lord boys." Crabbe and Goyle look at each other and smile. "I like that idea" Crabbe says to Goyle. "Yes, this sounds like fun to me Crabbe." Goyle says as he snickers.

Crabbe casts a Leg-Locker Curse on them, then looks over to Draco for directions. Ron sends a Bat bogey hex Draco's way, but misses him by and inch or two. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco hesitates as he casts The Killing Curse at Ron , he misses on purpose due to the fact that he really didn't want to kill him but, had to keep up his appearance as a deatheater. "Wingardium Leviosa" Draco waves his wand and levitates each of the Gryffindors. They disapparate to The Malfoy Manner to hand them over. They appear at the front gate where Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., and Lucius are waiting for their sons arrival.

"Welcome home Draco." Lucius greats his son calmly, then looks behind them and sees floating people and gives Draco a questioning look. "Father, we captured The Dark Lord a gift, look at these helpless little fools." Draco explains to his father excitedly. The boy's fathers examine the captives and see that they are none other then Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley. "Well done boys. The Dark Lord will be very pleased." Lucius says in a very dull tone of voice.

Lucius leads them into the manner and into a very large room. Voldemort sits in a throne at the front of the dark and rather full room of deatheaters. Draco levitates the gang infront on Voldemort and sets them down. "Well done Draco, you have done well to prove your place as a deatheater my boy." Voldemort states as he gives the group a quick look. "Well done indeed"

Voldemort sits back down and orders Bellatrix to bring Ginny to him. "Bellatrix bring me the Weasley girl." She smiles up at him and says "Yes my Lord. Anything for you my Lord." as she grabs Ginny by her hair and yanks her up to him. He grabs Ginny's arm and pulls her the rest of the way to him. "So you think you can run away from The Dark Lord and Live?"

He points his wand at her and shouts "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and he watches Ron's face as his sisters body goes limp. Voldemort starts to laugh madly as Ron starts to break down and cry. "Kill the Weasley boy Lucius" Voldemort orders. Lucius walks over to Ron and grabs him by nape of his neck. He attempts to pulls Ron away from his friends, but he fights back. Lucius decides they wont move as thou it was his idea and takes Ron's shoulder in one hand, his hair in his other and snaps Ron's neck. Lucius releases him and watches as the newly dead ginger collapses in a heap in front of his friends. "There my Lord, the boy wont be a bother to you anymore" Lucius declares to Voldemort.

"Draco, you will kill the mudblood know." Voldemort orders evilly. "Draco couldn't kill the Weasel. Why should he kill the mudblood!" Goyle complained to Crabbe. "I know, we should kill her" Crabbe grumbles back. "WHAT!" Voldemort shouts in fury. "You failed me, so you will be punished!" He points his wand at Draco and shouts "CRUSIO!" Draco shakes and screams in pain as The Cruciatus Curse shoots through him.

Draco motions for Hermione and Harry to escape as he is distracting the deatheaters and Voldemort. Hermione gives Draco a questioning glance and does as he asked. Harry whispers to her "Why is he of all people trying to save us?" "I don't know Harry, but we have to go know." She whispers back forcefully. They sneak away while still listening to Draco's deafening screams. The second the leave the manner they apparate away.


End file.
